The new surprise
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Saya brong Diva with her after the fight now she after Amushell. Kai hates Diva for what she done to Riku and doesn't like Haji and Saya speeding time together. Solmon shows up Saya tells him to look after Diva. She as plan for those two. SayaxHajiSolxDiv
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Everyone was sitting around in living room in Los Angles. They were all shock that Diva and Nathan was there. They even more shock when Saya bring her. Everyone stayed in silence. Saya was saying way she was bring Diva her enemy there. The last time anyone saw Saya she was on stage fighting Carl and begining go found and fight Diva. After that everything was dark. When light came back on she was gone and Carl was too. Haji wasn't going to ask her. So someone had to so Kia did.

"Saya why she here? She the enemy!! Yelled Kia.

Saya didn't say anything. She was too tried from her battle. Carl drains half her energy and the other half with Diva. Kia yelling at her wasn't helping ether.

Diva sat next her sister wondering if she was alright. Saya was very pale. She lost blood from fighting Carl. Diva did the unexpected she put Saya arm on her shoulders and help her to bed room. Everyone was shock. Well almost everyone except Nathan. He knew Diva cared about Saya but with war that Amushell started she wasn't to be with her. So he took the other side. Once Saya was in bed and fast sleep she came out. Started to yell back at Kia for Saya.

"Kia you are really idiot. She just back from fighting or haven't you notice. She tried and she was to stay wake before blacking out. Even I saw that. She was no mood to talk to anyone. You have no right yelling at her when she so tried." She yelled at him then pushing him in gut.

Now they were really shock. Before they had to chance to say something Dive went back in room where Saya was. Haji and Nathan went with her.

"I have no right. She one the who started this." He said getting up.

"That was never proven that Diva actually started the fight. Diva was right Kia you shouldn't jump on Saya so soon after she just got back from fighting. You owe Saya apology when she is wakes up." Said David.

"Why do I have to? Saya started with bring Diva here." He said

David and Mao pushed him out the door and out to street. They yelled at him for two hours. David had pushed him few times before he gave in and said he would apologize.

Saya woke two days later feeling very drained. She looked around see where see was. She was in room where slept before fought Diva and bring here. She saw Diva and Nathan on her left and Haji on her right. Haji saw that she was woke and went over to her.

"How are feeling Saya?" he asked concern

"Thirsty." She said

He knew what she wanted. He also knew she didn't have strength to feed herself. He took out a dagger cut his chripton hand and put as much blood as he can in month. She opens her month so she drinks the blood. He kissed her and let the blood leave his month. He did few times before she was full. By then Diva was by her side.

"I punch and yelled at Kia for you sis." She said sitting on bed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked confused

"He yelled at you for bring me here."

"Oh, I wasn't listening. I was to tried to listen to him. Besides I would had Mr. David take care him for me." She said sitting up.

"I see. Here let me help you go to kitchen. You slept for two days." She said putting Saya arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

Saya and Diva came with Nathan and Haji right behind. Moe got the underside of Saya and took her to table. Moa had cook Saya's favorites. Boiled and egg and other stuff.

Saya ate happily. She ate everything that Moa and Lewis cook. When she was done she felt very refreshed. She knew had to tell them. She remember what happen that day.


	2. remembering

Remembering.

_Flashback_

_Saya just did fighting Carl. She was running after Diva. She was at top. She reached the top. She didn't know where everyone was but she couldn't worry right now._

"_Diva." She said with her crimson eyes._

"_Saya why do you hate me so much_ _for?" asked dodging her._

"_You betrayed me after I let you and killed everyone at Joel's birthday party. Killed Riku then rape it him. That way." She said trying attacking._

"_Amushell told me that you were the one who put in tower and said that party had a lot blood. I haven't had blood few days and very thirsty. I'm sorry about Riku.That was first time of me deciding something on my own and shouldn't take it out on him. I'm caring his babies and Amushell is after them." She said sadly._

_Saya saw that Diva meant every word. She knew what Amushell was capital of from first hand experience. She stopped attacking._

"_I see. He was using you like try to on me."_

"_What do mean?"_

"_Back when the Joel who raised me was around and Haji wasn't brought to me. He used to do that to me. He tried sleeping with me along other things. Because of him I had to stop the things I love to. I had Joel keep him away from me and wasn't allowed to be alone with me. I never found you in tower in tell little after Haji came. When he came I heard your song mush better." She said sitting down._

"_So that why and how I got him."_

"_Yep."_

"_Saya can we stop fighting it getting old. I would like to raise my children with you and your family. If that ok."_

"_Diva that sounds great. Don't worry about them I handle them. Do you know how many of your chevaliers I killed?" _

"_More then I can remember." _

_Diva sat next to Saya._

"_Most of them were because they were in way. Some they crept me out. Some I forgot way killed them. The rest was they proclaimed their love for me witch meant they you stop giving them attend in and come after me because I only had Haji and gave him attend in." she said laughing at memory._

"_I see. They bored me."_

"_I have a lot of things to teach you." Saye said shaking her head._

"_What do mean teach me?" Diva asked very confused._

"_I mean teach you how to get friends and life stop always counting on your shilva for attend in and learn how to keep yourself busy."_

"_I see."_

"_Hello Diva and Saya." Said voice._

"_Nathan you came." Diva said going to him._

"_Of course Diva. I see you and Saya are getting along." He said helping Saya up._

"_Yes, are you coming too?" she asked._

"_Sure why not." He said_

"_Diva your chevaliers_ _can come but keep Carl and James on tight leash understands stood." She said resetting her sword._

"_Fine. Nathan you handle James and Carl." She said turning to him._

"_Oh what fun I will have with them." He said happily_

_Haji just came up from fight chiropterans._

"_Saya are you alright?" he asked going to her side._

"_Yes just tried. Diva is coming with the war with her is over the war with Amushell is now. Her chevaliers are coming but Nathan is keeping Carl and James on tight leash. Now lets head back. Come Diva and Nathan." She said putting arms around Haji neck._

"_As you wish Saya." He said picking up Saya and jumping off the building._

_Diva and Nathan followed. Diva was riding on his back. Saya didn't know what to do now. She knew had to teach Diva to be teenager so to speak. She just didn't know how the others will react._

_Saya was feeling very light head and didn't know how long she can stay wake._


	3. the reason

Saya sat on coach with Diva on her left and Moe on her right. Nathan was sitting at table waitting to show to being. Haji wasn't far her. David and Lewis had to retain Kia from attacking Diva. Julia was making Saya was alright. Saya asked if she can check Diva too. Everyone was silence so what.

"Saya daring you need to tell them." Nathan said.

"I know Nathan. You just want to see how it unfolds. Here I thought me and Diva where the only two queens here." She said giving him evil look.

"You know me to well." He said laughing.

"Saya why is Diva here?" asked Lewis still holding Kai.

"She here because I found out I was fighting the wrong person. I'm the only person who can teach her to help her." She said simply.

"Teach her what?" asked Moe.

"Diva never got do things I got too. Wasn't mine or hers nor the Joel fault that raise me. Amushell what us me as science experiment. I figure that one quick. When he was told to stay for me he went after Diva. He start in tell Haji came. I almost always around Haji made gave up me but I never knew about Diva that time so I couldn't help her. So I teaching her to not always rely on her chevalires and learn how keep her busy." She said getting up.

Diva followed. She wasn't used to being around people for so long period of time. Saya got two glass and poured kool-aid into them. She gave Diva hers and said drink it.

"Why do I need to drink this?" she asked.

"Because whatever you ate before is well not be opposition and taking blood deck from humans isn't ether you'll get the same way I do. By transfusion from donors that Julia gives me or your chevalire." She said.

"Why?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Because I said so and I'm older then you." She said

"By five years witch makes no sense. Were twins and we sleeping at different times. Fine if I must." She said taking a drink.

Diva found out she liked kool-aid and other juices. She also learned that Saya wasn't going easy on her.

"So Diva where the rest of your chevalires?" asked Moe

"I don't know. I never told were they are going." She said truly.

"That going change as well." Said Saya.

"Do they have to fellow me everywhere like Haji?" she asked.

"Haji doesn't fellow everywhere that go most of time. You just got keep track of the four that you have." She said

"I only have three. Carl, James, and Nathan. I disowned Solmon. He said he love you and would do anything for you."

"Dang Diva you really start to pay attends to your chevalire. Do something with them. I don't care what you do just pick something and sick with. You can even do different stuff with each one." She said going to Haji and putting her head on his chest when she was done.

"Are you alright Saya?' he asked

"Yeah just flustered." She said.

"What do you and Haji do together?" she asked not knowing what to do.

Saya turned to her.

"When Haji I first meet each other we had a rough start. I decide to teach him how play cole. When get older a taller I used complain because he was tall and able to play cole better because he was tall. So I just let him play. It sounds a lot better from him then from me. But I can play other inurnments." She said sitting down on coach.

"Like what?" asked Haji

Saya was surprise he asked. But it makes sense he ever seen play anything else beside cole.

"A lot. Too many to remember. The cole got my attend because I had difficult time trying to play it. I don't remember the last thing I play before cole. So really don't know. Maybe the Joel that raised me wrote it down." She said.

Kia eventfully was able to move with promise don't to attack Diva.


	4. alot

Julia pulled Joel dairy file on her laptop

Julia pulled Joel dairy file on her laptop. She read every little word but saw no mention of Saya playing anything beside cole. Saya came over to look. She found it. She out loud.

"Saya is having a difficult time staying with one inurnment. She will learn how play and play for only one week before she moves on to next. She used to love to flute but something happen and will not tell him. She as already went 30 interments. She learns wind and string interments. She learning the cole hopeful she will stick to this one. I keep a closer eye on her."

"Dang sis." Diva said

"Why do many?" asked Nathan

"Because Amushell he used to listen to me play outside door when I played myself. I always left my door open little during summer. I could see him through mirror. He will give me grin like I was playing for him and wasn't. I want him to stay way." Saya said trying to shake the memory.

Haji came over to her and put his right hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and gave him smile. To show she was alright.

"There a lot things I had to give up. Once Amushell is dead I can finally let that out." Said Saya


	5. Saya flute

Saya went over to case open it and took out the cole. She hit center of case. The back open to reveal a secret storage place. There was a long thin case inside along with other things. She took it out and open.

"What that?" Kia asked

"My flute the one I used to play. Just the way I left it."

She started to play. She loved this song it always puts her in better mood. Then she stopped to take breather.

"Dang Saya you play the flute like just played yesterday." Said Moe.

"The flute is my favorite thing play. Playing it puts me a better mood. Some times when you're not looking Haji. I play to calm down." She said putting the cole back in.

"So you're keeping it out?" asked David

"Yep." She simply going to coach

"So now what we do?" asked Kia.

"I don't know Amushell is hiding right now and no one knows where." Nathan said getting a glass wine.

"No wine in front of miners Nathan." Said Mao

"Well actually Saya and Diva are older then all of us here well accept me." Said putting it way.

"So Saya looks like she 16 and Diva 15." Said Mao putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually Mao I stopped growing after 17 and Diva 16." Saya said pushing her flute.

"Oh, so Saya what are we going to do now?" asked Moe

"For now in tell Amushell makes his move lets go home." She said

"Home? As in Okinawa?" asked Kai

"Yes Kia. Last time I check that where we live." She said putting away her flute.

"What about me Saya?" asked Diva

"You're coming too. There spare room that was you'll stay. You are going to school. The same one where Mao I go." Saya said.

Haji went up to her. He took the case and put way in the in his case.

"Do I have to?" she asked whining

"Yes you do. No chilvas at school unless it energy or your low on blood. The only who can is Nathan he direct the school drama club and plays. Diva the school as have music room so you can join music group. I'm the track, soccer teams." she said.

"Yes big sister." she said

Diva didn't want to ruin anything she just got her sister.

"Nathan go ahead and get insene and Mr.Serious." Saya said after luaghing

"Of course." he said and left.

"We'll leave tomorrow at noon." she said nodding to David.

Everyone gave small nodded. Saya went back in the room to get more sleep with Haji right behind her. She left Diva out in living room with Mao watching her.


	6. alone with someone special& someone hate

Alone with someone special & alone in room with someone who hates you.

Saya sat on bed and told Haji to sit with her. He did of course. He knew something was on her mind just had to wait to find out what that was. So he waited her for to start talking.

"Haji do remember the promise?" she asked

"Yes." he said

"Well forget about it. I don't want die any more. It something I decide when I woke up in Okinawa." she said.

Haji was so happy that she wanted to live. He decides to kiss to her to show how happy he is. He got on top of her kissing hoping she won't reject him.

Saya had no idea he felt this way about her. She felt the same so kissed him back.

Haji was in heaven. Saya kissed him back. He hoped nothing would spoil this moment between each other.

After while stopped for air. Haji got off Saya. Saya grab is hand and said stay.

"Wow. Never thought you felt that way about me Haji." she said blushing.

"Saya I have always love you and always will." he said giving her kiss on check.

Saya was so happy. She kissed him and wrapped her arms round his neck and whisper something into his ear.

"I love you too Haji."

Haji was raveled that she felt the same way. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down. He knew she was tried. Saya fell sleep in Haji's arms happy. At least she has a future to look forward too.

Back in living room

Diva felt like she was somewhere very cold. Diva normal liked cold but not when it turned to on her. She hoping that Nathan would soon come back with James and Carl she didn't have back up. Kia was the only one not accepting her. Moa spook her when she yelled at him.

"Kai leave Diva alone now." Mao said angry.

"No. She killed and rape Riku." he yelled back.

"That in past. What Saya told me, Diva was trying to break free from the cage that Amushell had her in." she said calmly somewhat sad.

Kia didn't care what happen to her. She killed Riku and now she was turning everyone against him even Saya.

Diva was now depressed so she went to room where Saya was at. She quickly went in then came right out.

"What wrong Diva?" asked Julia

Diva didn't want to lose Saya trusted for second time just because Haji was in bed with her and holding her.

"Haji is lying down with Saya. He said she couldn't sleep and didn't want hear music. She asked him to lay down with her." She lied. Diva didn't want to get Saya mad at her.

"Oh, well Saya must remember something of her past that she wished hadn't so that alright." Julia said

"Alright?! He lays in same bed as Saya. I personal kick him out streets." Kai said angry.

Diva wasn't going to let the happen. Saya deservers to be happy with man she loves so she did only think she could think of. Punch him in tell he black out. She hit him a few times before David step and started to yell and punch. Mao was only yelling.

"You big idiot. You're so selfless. You can't let Saya be happy with a she man she loves. Her heart never belongs to you. It always was Haji. She trust him more then life it self." yelled Mao

"You don't get it. He going to kill her when this all over." Kai said fighting back.

"No he wouldn't. He will try to talk her out of the promise if killing her. He her chevalier last thing he would want is Saya dead excusal by his own hands." Diva said calmly

"Diva you can sleep in my room there extra bed." Said Mao.

"Thank you Moa. Thank you everyone for giving me this chance." Diva said bowing.

"Everyone derives a second chance." Said Lewis

Mao and Diva went bed long with David, Julia and Lewis. Kai was left in living room tied up so he won't bother Saya.


	7. what your problem?

Saya woke up feeling great

Saya woke up feeling great. Haji was still where he was last night next to her. Saya didn't want to get up so she nuzzled on Haji's chest. She was comfortable.

"Saya are you wake?" Haji asked

"Yes, but I don't want to be. I'm too comfortable right here with you." She said

"I know but where going home." He said

"Fine I'll get up." She said

Haji got up first so Saya could they walk out room where the others were.

"Diva how it goes last night?" asked Saya

"It was fine in told Kai started to yell at me." She said

"Kai I told you to be nice to Diva." Saya said punching him.

"Saya and Diva I'm back." Said Nathan

"Hey Nathan where Mr. Insane and Mr. Killjoy?" asked Saya

"They're downstairs." Said Nathan

"Bring them up here there some rules that need to go over." She said

"Yes." He said

"James and Carl, Diva wants you." Yelled Nathan down the stairs.

James and Carl ran up the stairs pushing each other. The enter the room and saw Saya. They were about to attack when Nathan hold them. Saya walk up to them.

"Listen very careful you two because I'm not repeating myself. The war between me and Diva is over but the war between me and Amushell is still going on. Diva is going be learning how to be impendent and learn not to always rely on you guys. Do not in fear or well Nathan I leave it up to you what punishment is. She is going to school. No chevaliers there. The only time is when Diva is low on blood or energy. Get. Got it. Good." She said walking way.

Nathan gave a smile. Let them both go.

"What about Solmon and shift?" asked Carl.

"What about him and them?" asked Saya.

"He wants to kill Diva and so do they." He stated

"The shift just wants blood so they die from the thorn. Julia is going find way for them to live in sun and not go after Diva. That was decide before you got here." She said

"What about Solmon?" asked James.

"I'll deal with him when the time comes. I'm taking shower." She said going to bathroom.

They heard the shower going. Mao got Saya clothes to change into. Diva was sitting on coach waiting for Saya to get out.

Hour later. Saya came out with clothes Mao gave her.

"What took you?" asked Diva

"I fell sleep." She said

"How can you fall sleep in shower?" asked Mao.

"Easy just forget that your in shower and relax to hot water." Saya said laughing

"Then just take a bath then." Said Kai.

"Because I don't how swim." Saya said

"What you can't swim?" asked Mao

"Yeah Amushell was tried teaching me I got scared that I meet drown so the Joel that raise me didn't force me do to it." She said

"Amushell really ruin lot things for you uh sis? Asked Diva

"Yep." She said

"Saya if you want I can teach you how to swim when we get home." Said Mao.

"Thanks Mao." She said

"Welcome. Diva if you want to learn anything like swimming or something just tells alright." She said turning to Diva

"Thank you Mao." Diva said bowing.

"Lets go our fight leaves at 2:30 and takes hour to get there." Said David.

Everyone nodded.

They walk outside to cars when something hit Diva.

"Ow." She said

"Here let me look Diva." Said Julia.

Haji handed Saya her sword. She drew it. Then she yelled at James and Carl and Nathan and others.

"James, David, Mao, Lewis, Nathan, Kai and Julia get to airport. Me, Haji, and Carl we catch up." She ordered.

Everyone nodded except Kai.

"No. I'm staying. I want to fight." Yelled Kai.

"Kai we don't have time to ague now go. James and David force him into the car please." Said Saya

Kai was pushed into car. He was in between James and David so he won't try to jump out. Lewis drove the three guys. Julia drove with Nathan, Diva and Mao.

"Carl you will attack when I say. Haji just stay by my side and defend me." Saya said quickly.

They both nodded.


	8. just you

It just you.

Saya, Haji, and Carl ready to fight. A huge bat like with blond hair started to fly down to attack. Saya and Haji didn't know who or what that is. But Carl knew.

"Solmon, you do know that your fighting Saya now right?" he said.

"That Solmon?" asked Saya

Carl gave nodded. Solmon transform back into a human state to speak.

"Saya. I'm sorry I was trying to kill Diva." Solmon said

"The war between me and her is done. Now the only who need to be kill is Amushell. For minute there I thought I actually had fight." she said handing the sword to Haji.

"You didn't want to fight me?" Solmon asked

"No, not really I just got out shower not long go." she said.

"I see." he said

"Let's ahead to airport the others are waiting for us." she said turning to Haji and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Carl nodded and left.

"Solmon if you want to come you can." she said with Haji taking off.

Solmon nodded and fellowed.

Saya look at Haji. He looked depressed, angery, and sad even if he didn't show it. Saya lead up to hear and whisper so soft but enough so he can hear her.

"Haji is ok. He going to look after Diva. I don't have any feeling for but friendship alright."

Haji gave nodded. He was glad that she still want to him.

"We need to speed up. The faster we get there the faster I get drink blood." she yelled to both them.

They both speed up. Haji move his little so she can feed but she shock her no.

"Haji, you need that enegry to fly. I'll feed when we get there." she said resting her head on his chest.


	9. be quite

They got there in 50 minutes

They got there in 50 minutes. Haji saw how thirsty Saya was her flags were showing. They board the private plane that Joel set. Saya sat on Haji lap so she can feed with trying to hard to get there. Haji moves his collar off his shirt so she can start. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit down into his neck. It had been a long time since she feed direct from him. Saya happy feed in peace. She stops drinking after 60 minutes full. She didn't want leave Haji's lap so she fall sleep with her face nuzzled on his neck. It was silence for hour before Kai started to yell.

"Saya get off his lap now." he demands.

"Kai she doesn't have too. She older then everyone here except Nathan. She big girl she can take care herself or let Haji do it for her. She doesn't need your promising to be with him and ever will. Besides she sleep." yelled Diva

Solmon was surprise that Diva went to Saya defense and was impressing.

"No I don't want her near him." he yelled.

"Kai you idiot. Haji her chevalier. He will only listen to Saya and the last time I check you weren't 18 old girl that not human with guy chevalier. Unless your are and you're not telling us." said Diva with evil grin at thought.

Julia heard Saya moaning trying sleep and went up to Haji left ear and whisper something.

"Haji there room sound proof room for Saya. In the back."

Haji nodded and careful pick Saya up and followed Julia. The room at medium size bed. Julia closes to the door and locks it from inside so Kai won't come in.

Haji careful set Saya down. She moaned when he did. Haji took off his shoes and jacket. He got under the covers and pulled Saya close him. Saya wrapped her arms around his wrist and Haji wrapped his arms around her. He heard her say something.

"Much better."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

It didn't take long for Kai to know Haji and Saya where gone. He yelled even higher.

"WHERE SAYA AND HAJI? He yelled.

David had enough of this. He punches Kai in his stomach to get him to shut up.

"Kai, Haji took Haji to private room for Saya. Saya needs to rest when she can. Fighting Amushell will be a lot different then fighting Diva. He chevalier and powerful one too. She not really used to fighting him. When he makes his prefaces know Saya will be ready. She probley have to fight longer then having to fight Carl or James. So let her rest. Saya can be with who ever she wants. If I hear one more out burst about Diva being here or Saya and Haji. You wish your mute." he said tying Kai up and tapping his month shut.

"It finally quite. Nap time." Diva said going to James and putting her head on his shoulder. James loved that Diva was sleeping next to her.


	10. your mine saya

Saya woke up three hours later. The plane have not land yet so there was time to have fun with Haji. Haji heard her wake up and kissed her head.

"Good evening Saya." he said

"Same too you. How come I can't hear anyone outside?" she asked kissing his check.

"It a sound prof room and we'll be landing in Okinawa in two hours." he said

"Well least were alone." she said grining

Haji took the hit that she want to mass around since it sound prof room. He pushed her back down and got on top and started to kiss her. Saya accpet the kiss and open her month.

There tongues were dancing around her month. Saya was enjoying so she moaned to let Haji know she like it. Haji heard and went deeper into passionaty kiss. Saya moaned in enjoyment. Haji stopped and pulled his month way so they can both breathe. Saya didn't like it but accpet it.

Haji stated nibbling on her ear. Saya like it. So he push off the shelves of her shirt off her shoulders. Then started to kiss the bass of her neck. Saya was enjoying it.

"Haji...if you want to taste me go ahead." she said unbuttoning his shirt.

"As you wish my queen." he said before bitting.

Haji bit down into her. The blood started to fill his month. It felt like hot luquid. Saya bit his neck as well. When there done they looked into each other eyes. Criomen red meets crimson red eyes.

Haji started move down here neck kiss and licking. All sunden Saya stop him.

"No Haji not here. Not with others outside door." she said breathes

"But my queen they woundn't be able to hear us." he stated trying to convince her.

"Yes I know. But they can unlock the door with key, and don't want them seeing anything. Besides I want to be any far way from then when you take me after I kill Amushell." she said

"As you wish Saya." he said sadly getting off.

"Haji. All I was saying is that we can't go that far. I never said I want you stop kissing me." she said pulling him down

Haji got back on top. If couldn't please her that then he'll please her by kissing her for now at least. Saya was his queen. The only one was going have sex with his queen was him. Saya was his queen and he was her knight.


	11. what? don't real no what call this chap

Saya and Haji had to stop because she was hungry

Saya and Haji had to stop because she was hungry. Haji got off and put his jacket and shoes back on. Saya protest and loss. But got up. Haji unlock the door and went followed Saya out. Everyone was quite and Kai was still tie up with tap over his month.

"What did Kai do this time?" asked Saya

"He was yelling at you because you're on Haji's lap and sleep and speeding so much time together." Mao said

"Oh that again? Kai get over it." she said sitting next to Moa.

Haji went to kitchen get something to eat for her. He came back with sandwich and two boiled eggs with juice. Saya took the food and ate happily.

"Dang sis you really like boiled eggs don't you?" asked Diva

Saya gave nodded and continue eating. When she was done she gave her dish back to Haji and waited his return.

"Saya did you enjoy your nap?" asked Nathan

"Yes it was very quite. I woke up asking Haji why it was so quite." she said giggling

"We had Haji move you. You look tried so let you rest." said David

"Diva did get any sleep?" asked Saya

"Yes I slept on James's shoulder." Diva said

"Good. Your learning it start Diva." she said

"What am I learning?" Diva asked

"You'll figure it out." she said smiling

"So who going to what?" asked Carl

"Carl, you Haji will help Kai with restaurant. James is going to Okinawa army. Nathan going to be drama teacher. I and Diva are going to school with Mao. Julia to hospital. David and Lewis find something." she said

"What about me Saya?" asked Solmon

"I don't want you do so what ever you're good I guess." Saya said

"I busies man." he said

"Alright do that. Since Nathan has to keep in control of Carl and James, you have to look after Diva." she said

"Why?" he asked

"Carl will go against me and give her want ever she wants you know that. James will too. You will probley won't give in as them." she said

"I understand." He said

Solmon thought that Saya didn't know he was no longer with Diva. So he went long. Saya had planned to get Solmon and Diva together. By forcing him to spend time with her.


	12. bob not know again what name chapter

The airplane landed hour after everything decide

The airplane landed hour after everything decide. Kai was untried and the tape on his month was removed. They went back to house/restaurant. Saya showed Diva her room. Julia took Mao home. David got apartment for him, Lewis, and Julia. David was right next door to her. Diva went to her new room and slept. Solmon watched over her. Carl helped in kitchen. James went to Okinawa army bass. Nathan got the job at school. The girls started school next week. Diva got her uniform, and everything else's she needs. Saya and Haji went to beach without telling anyone. They sat very close to each other. Holding each other hands.

"Sunset is beautiful." She said

"Yes and so are you Saya." He said kissing her on check

Saya just smiled. She let go of his hand and but her head on his lap.

"If I fell sleep will you carry me?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Ok course I will." he said moving her hair from her face

"I know that I want hear you say it." She teased

"Saya please don't tease me. I have hard enough time right now." He said

"What are you holding back?" she asked

"The desire to take you right now and please you." He said silently

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess letting you drink some of my blood was bad idea huh." She said

"Yes. I should have waited. I sorry Saya." He said

"Haji not your fault I let you. Besides it felt good when you did." She said giving him kiss.

"As you wish Saya." He said

"Will you ever stop saying that?" she asked

"Stop saying what Saya?" he asked

"When you say as I wish. You don't have Haji." She said

"I know. I like doing want you say it gives me feel like I'm important to you." He said helping her up.

"Haji you are important to me. I don't know where you got idea you weren't but you are." She said taking his hand

"I was told by one of Diva chevalire a long time ago." He said shame that he let that get to him.

"Well who ever that was there wrong." She said giving his smile

"Lets had back."

Haji and Saya walked back. Kai yelled at Saya for not telling anyone where she went. Mao yelled at him saying she doesn't have to. Saya and Haji went upstairs. They lead down together.


	13. what been going on

Diva as been there for two months

Diva as been there for two months. She didn't like it first with homework and getting up at 7 am morning. But once she joined cubs that she like and got friends she enjoyed school. Diva stopped following Saya and did her own thing. Saya was proud of her little sister. Diva was five months pregnant. She had morning sickness along other things. She had seven more months left before the babies are born and she didn't know if she could take it but she had too. She was hanging out with Solmon and find him active. She as everyone looking after her.

When Solmon want to watching Diva, he would try to speed time with Saya. But she always busy. It was ether Haji or friends or cubs she with or restaurant. He didn't had chance to be with her. Solmon decide to hang out with Diva more. He found out more the more he liked.

Haji started a little garden in back. He planted roses and other flowers with few fruits. He helped the restaurant. What Haji enjoyed the most was the time he got to spend with Saya.

Saya was doing good school. Kai calmed down somewhat. There was still no sign of Amushell. She was teasing Haji. She was surprise that he teased her back. Kai had no idea that every night Haji would lay next to Saya. She and Diva sees Julia twice week.

Mao and Kai started to date again. Kai was trying to let Saya do her own thing. Things between Kai and Mao where going great. Lewis as lost few pounds and started eating heather. Joel as been dating girl name Yume a nurse. David asked Julia out finally. They were good. Carl and James have been good. Ether of them what to be in trouble with Nathan. Nathan as been directing play Macbeth. He was enjoying himself. So far everything as been great. Tomorrow night it was girl night out with company of Nathan.


	14. GNO with Nathan

Diva, Mao, Julia, Nathan and Saya were all in Saya'room

Diva, Mao, Julia, Nathan and Saya were all in Saya'room. They been up there for hour and finally done. All the guys where downstairs waiting for them to leave (expect Haji, Solmon, James, and Carl.). The girls were wearing two layers. One layer was to get out house with out guys saying thing. The layer under that were there party clothes. They walked downstairs. Saya went over to Haji and Solmon.

"About time." Said Kai

"Shut up Kai." Said Mao

"Haji, Solmon you two are in charge here while I and Diva are way. Solmon you in change of James and Carl. Haji you are in change David, and Kai. Don't let them out this house in tell we get back." She order

Haji and Solmon nodded. Haji grab Saya hand and took her to back lay.

"What's wrong Haji?" asked Saya

Haji didn't answer.

"Don't worry it just party. Nathan will be there. I just going to blow of steam and nothing else ok." She said

Haji smiled. Knowing that Saya just want has fun, and she still wants him.

"Saya do want to drink?" he asked

"Yeah." She said simply

Hajis unbutton his white shirt and moved his collar of his shirt. Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled on his neck before biting. Saya started drinking to her in tells she was full. When she was done she licked the mark in tell it stop bleeding.

Saya and Haji walked back in. Went back outside to front. The girls and Nathan got inside the limo that Joel set, and drove off. The girls took off there top clothes. They drove up to club. The girls went in order drinks and sat at table. The next song was Please don't stop music by Rihanna. Saya, Mao and Julia got up and started to dance.

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

"Saya what wrong with Diva?" asked Mao

"Don't know. I go ask." She said and walked to her.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

"Diva what wrong?" asked Saya

"Can't dance." Diva said

"It ok just move your body to beat come on." Saya said and grab Diva hand and drag her to where Mao and Julia was.

Saya showed Diva. Diva started to dance.

_CHORUS__  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Before long Diva and Saya were dancing side by side. Lost in music.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_CHORUS___

_x4__  
Please don't stop the music_

_CHORUS x2___

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

The song stop and girls went back to table. They took drink and sat down. They stayed there for four hours before leaving. Julia helped Mao home and Nathan helped girls inside. Haji took Saya to her room. Solmon took Diva. It was good Saturday to go dancing.


	15. Hang over

Saya woke up with huge headache

Saya woke up with huge headache. She had too much sugar last night. Haji walked over to her.

"Saya are you alright?" he asked

"Haji not so loud my head hurts." She yelled

"I'm sorry Saya I'll go get some you some meds." He said and walked out room.

Now Saya felt horrible and she still had headache. She yelled at Haji just because he was asking her if she was ok. Haji looked hurt that she yelled at him.

With Haji

Haji walked into bathroom and opens the medicine box.

Solmon walked in getting the same thing.

"I see Saya yelled at you too?" asked Solmon

Haji gave nodded.

"Don't take personally Haji. Saya as hang over from all sugar she had last night. Nathan said that Diva and Saya had the most." He said

Haji didn't say word. He walks out room with glass of water and pills. Solmon got what he need and went back into Diva's room.

Haji walked back in Saya's room. He handed her the pills and water. She put the pills in her month and took sip of water. She going to tell Haji she was sorry.

"Haji I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know where trying to help." She said.

She tried to set up but failed she need up falling off the bed. Haji catches her before she hit the ground.

"Solmon told me that you and Diva had a lot of sugar last night." He said

"Yeah I have no idea why I agreed to have to do that." She said laughing

"Saya are sure you aren't mad at me?" he asked

"Yes I'm not mad you. You did nothing wrong hun." she said giving him kiss on the check.

Haji helps her back on the bed. He took off his shoes and jacket and laid next down her. He pulled her next him and nuzzled on her neck.

Saya heard Haji's purring. She patted him on head and rubs his left ear. Which made Haji purr louder. Haji was enjoying the attend that he was getting. He knew none of Diva's chevaliers would never get this lucky specially everyday.

"You are enjoying your attend with every minute aren't you Haji?" she asked knowing the answer.

Saya always got the same answer from him but in a different way each time.

"Yes I'm my queen." he said purring in her ear.

"Nathan as told me that I've been spoiling you." She said.

"Nathan is drama queen and doesn't know what he talking about." He said coldly

"Haji, I didn't know you could be so cold. Is that new or something." She said surprise.

"No it isn't new well not to me. I always treated all Diva's chevaliers this cold." He stated not stopping.

Haji moved from her neck to collar bone. He gentle started kiss it.

"Haji was you that toured last night?" she asked running her figures thought his hair.

"Yes after you and others left. Had to pen Kai down so fellow you and had to hide all alcohol from Carl, James, Lewis, Kai, Solmon and Mr. David. Then I keep Kai and Mr. David from fighting. Solmon, Carl, and James found where I hid alcohol. Everyone there but me got super drunk and started to act weird. I had bad night my queen." He said nuzzling her neck.

"My poor Haji had rough night and had to deal with six drunken guys." She rubs his ears and gave him kiss.

Haji jumps on her. He kissed her all over. Saya wasn't going protest she knew that Haji was streets and she enjoyed it. She just hoped no unexpected visitors would ruin this mount.

Haji was in heaven. Saya seem to mind him jumping her. He raped her shirt and bra quickly. He started to suck on one her breast.

"Haji that far is you're going to for now at least." she said breathless

Haji nodded and whished to other one.

**With Diva and Solmon**

"How are feeling Diva?" Solmon asked softly

"Better thank you." she said sadly

"Whets wrong Diva." he asked

"Saya loves Haji and he feels the same way. Kai and Mao are together. Everyone as someone but Me." she stated

"Not Carl nor James and Nathan." he said softly

"James as army thing and Carl too crazy for me and Nathan too much of drama queen. I want what Saya haves. Someone who loves her no matter what and only her." she said crying.

Solmon was surprise he never seen Diva cry before. He wrapped his arms around her and holds her.

"Diva you will find some one to love someday." he said

"You think so?" she asked staring at him

"Yes you will." He said

"Thank you." She said.

**With Kai and other guys**

Nathan was up against the wall watching the guys. The moved several times and Nathan took a lot pictures. Carl was on top James. Kai was on top David, and he was top Lewis. He knew Saya and Diva was up. He heard Solmon and Haji little chat. Nathan heard Saya's door open and footsteps coming down.

**With Saya and Haji**

"Haji gets off now. I need to tell Nathan something." She said pushing him.

Haji got off sadly and wondering what he was doing wrong.

"Hey it alright Haji I have going to tell Nathan he can do whatever what to guys downstairs ok." She said giving him smile.

Saya grab Haji's jacket and put it on. Haji guesses what she was going to say. Saya walked downstairs and went over to Nathan and whisper something into his ear that made him smile evilly.

"Go head do whatever you what to them. They toured my Haji. The only one who can do that is me. I don't any of them expects Kai ruining my fun."

"I understand Saya. You know you're spoiling Haji." he said

"Haji doesn't seem think that. Besides not my fault that Diva got bored of her chevaliers." she said

"So true. Now go on and have your fun while I have mine." Nathan said evilly.

Saya went back upstairs to her room. Haji was still on her bed. She went over to him and sat on his lap.

"Haji do you remember where we left off?" she asked sounding confused but was not.

Haji quickly took off his jacket she was wearing. Started licking her stomach.

"Of course my queen." he said.

Haji gentle put Saya back on the bed. He took off his white shirt, through it floor. Haji kind was wondering what she told Nathan to do. The next several hours where going to be fun.

No lemon today


	16. Nathan tour plan

Nathan plan

Nathan had to wait two hours to get up. It wasn't total lost Nathan got to build his stage, dressing rooms and get the costumes already. He knew what each one would do. When they did they slow got off each other. When they looked around they weren't in restaurant part no more they was in basement. James and Carl had feeling that Haji told on them to Saya. Saya gave green light to Nathan to do whatever he wants. They were in big trouble.

Kai tryed to go up the stairs to check on Saya but Nathan stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. Saya gave me green light to tour you all for what you did Haji. She told me to keep everyone down here espical you Kai." said Nathan

"Why can't I go up there?" Kai asked

Everyone knew that answer. Haji was getting spcail attend from Saya because what happen last night.

"She said that she didn't want anyone ruining her fun espical you Kai." said Nathan with grin.

Kai throw a fit as always. Nathan got him to go back down. The guys walked on stage and went back. Were they saw costumes with there names on it with cripet and who will be playing. They play was called Beauty and Beast

David was beast. Kai was Belle,duster. Carl was tea cup and candlestick, James was tea pot and Gaston, Lewis was clock and Belle father. Nathan played they extar people. Nathan had to fight on Kai to get him to wear and dress. But mangge. They had seven hours to get all the lines down before 10 pm. He called Julia, Moa, and Joel and told him being his date. He put Saya and Diva invents under the door.

**What the invent looks like:**

_ Saya and Haji you are invented to play in your basement. The play was called Beauty and Beast. This is my form of tour. But next time who you say the to tour will not be so lucky. I called Julia, Mao, Jeol and told him to bring his date. I told Diva and Solmon. For Solmon I have something else in mind for him. It tonight at 8 pm. See you there. They do not know that they will be watched._

_Here who playing what rule._

_David-Beast_

_Kai- Belle and duster_

_Carl- Tea cup and candlestick_

_James- Tea pot and Gaston_

_Lewis- Clock and Belle father_

_I will play all extar people._

_See you tonight_

_-Nathan_


	17. the play

Once done getting dress Saya and Haji walked out of her room and head to basement

Once done getting dress Saya and Haji walked out of her room and head to basement. Diva and Solmon were coming out at that time and they head down together. They were greeted by Nathan a basement door. Joel and his date were already down there so was Mao and Julia too.

"Hello Saya. Did you have fun?" asked Nathan

"Yes I did. Nathan you did realize you could of tour them for longer right?" asked Saya

"Yes I know. I was giving them a warning don't to take the power you give me lightly." Said Nathan

"You I both know this and so does James and Carl all the others expect Kai. He can't get it through think skull that I will do whatever I want when ever I what." Said Saya

"So mean here I thought you had fun." Said Nathan

"I did. Just tried of Kai butting in my personally live I don't do it him." Said Saya

"Big sister Kai doesn't have one. You know that." Diva stated.

"So true." Said Saya

"So Haji is still bad at for last night?" asked Solmon

"No not any more." Said Haji grinning

"Alright you all ready to head in?" asked Nathan

"Yeah Nathan were already." Said Saya

"Did head on in your in first role." Said Nathan

Saya and Haji first went in at in at in first two seats then Diva and Solmon took the other two. Nathan closed the door and went backstage.

"Alright 5 minutes intell show starts we have full house." Said Nathan

"Full house? Whose here?" asked Carl

"Well Joel and his date, mother and Solmon, Julia and Mao, and last but not least Saya and Haji." Said Nathan

"WHAT!! I not go out there with my girlfriend and my little sister and everyone else out there. Hell no!! Yelled Kai

"Kai take your punishment like man for calling out loud. Just be glad it just 8 people and we only have this once. If Saya gave him in more power we be in bigger trouble." Said James

"Well actually James, Saya said I could tour you guys for as long as I want but I decide to show you all how much power Saya as gave me, and to show you that when comes to tour Haji. Saya is the only one who can." Said Nathan

"Well I'm still not doing it." Said Kai

With few punches from guys Kai went on. Nathan introduces to play. The play wasn't that bad. Saya and Diva laughed when they saw Kai in dress. But over all it was good. It was almost over. Kai only few more lines then it would be over.

"Beast no. Please don't die I love you too." Said Belle (Kai)

Some how Nathan made that yellow light and change Beast (David) into human once again.

"Belle is me Beast." Said Beast (David)

"Beast it is you." Said Belle (Kai)

Instead of Beast and Belle kissing Saya and Haji kissed. The play was great. The guys learned (expect Kai) to leave Haji alone. The guys got out of there customs and went to others. Julia went home with David and took Mao home. Mao was angry at Kai for some reason again. Whatever Kai did to make Mao made she not going to forgive him that easy.


	18. Saya plan and making up

Saya's plan

It been two weeks since the play and Moa was still angry at Kai. Saya found out why she was mad. Kai still won't Saya have life. Everyone has had it with Moa and Kai moping around and being madat each other. Saya had idea to make them mae up. She told everyone her plan expect Kai and Moa. It was decied this Saturday Kai and Moa were making up weather they like it or not.

"Alright everyone knows wat to do." said Saya

They nodded.

Julia and Diva will bring Moa here and then blind fonder. Nathan will take Moa down to basement after I, Mr.David came back from talking to Kai. James and Mr.David will get Kai down there. Carl blocking the basement doors te lend outside, James and Solmon block the windows. Nathan and Mr.David blocks the door." said Saya

Evereyone nodded.

James and Mr.David made Kai get in basemet.

**In basement**

"Wat the hell is this for?!" yelled Kai

"Shut up Kai." said Mr.David

"Kai it time to get though thick skull that you can't tell me wat to do. Haji and I together so get over it. Haji will do want ever I say. I dont need to tell wat to do. It not far to Moa that loves you so much that she'll fellow you anywhere to be with you. I know you love her too. It you show it to her. So stop worrying about me and Haji because dad wont want that. Dad would reapect my decied and support me. Riku would to. Riku enjoyed Haji teaching him. So stop paying attend to me nd pay attend to Moa." said Saya

Kai was silnet.

"When Moa is coming here. When she does talk to her and tell her yor sorry. There no esacpe ether all exits are sealed off." said Mr. David

**With Julia and Diva**

"Why are you taking me to resturat?" asked Moa

"There someone who need to speak with." said Diva

"Who?" asked Moa

"You'll see." said Julia

Julia put the blindfold on Moa. When they eached the door that leads basement. Saya and Mr. David were already out of basement. Nathan lead Moa down basement. Saya went to her room were Haji was waiting for her. Haji was waiting for attend.

**Down in basement**

Nathan made sure that Moa made it safely downstairs. He took off her blindfold and went back upstairs.

"Moa I'm so sorry I love you and Saya doesnt need me. Will you forgive me?" asked Kai

"Only if you show me how much you what you said." said Moa

Kai smirked.

**Lemon**

Kai started to kiss his way down her neck, he sucked on the skin where his mark would go. He slipped his hand up her back making shivers go those her. He got to the clasp of her bra and unlocked it with his hands. He moved his hand to the front of her chest and massaged her right side, he ripped her shirt down with his hands and licked his way up her body. He continued to massage her right breast. Kai licked the top of her left nipple making it hard. He licked and nibbled her chest then continued his way down. He paused when he got to her skirt. Moa gave nodded and took panties and skirt at the same time. He quickly took off his clothes. Then paused.

"Mao are you sure you wat this?" asked Kai

"Yes Kai I'm sure." said Moa

"Alright this will hurt for lil." said Kai

"ok I trust you"Moa said snuggling into his chest, rubbing her figures along his six-pack. He took another sniff the fear was gone a replaced with anticipation. Inuyasha gave her a kiss, he possessed himself at her enteric. He slowly pushed himself inside her. Never taking his eyes of her looking for any sign of pain. Inuyasha pushed all the way in, braking her barrier. Tears began to steam down from mao closed eyes,she wined in pain.

"suhhh it ok Moa I'm sorry, I'm sorry shh"kai whispered into her ear as he kissed the tears away. He hated calling seeing her cry he hated even more that he was the person causing it. Kagome moved her hips up. Inuyasha knew she was ready.

When Moa was ready Kai started to pump slowly in and out.

"Kai I'm not doll I wat break. Go fast and hard." said Moa breathless

Kai nodded and started go fast and hard.

"Kai...harder." said Moa breathless

Kai went faster. Moa rapped her legs around him and rapped her arms around his neck.

"Moa I'm going to cum." said Kai

"Please Kai more." said Moa

Kai nodded and contunie. When they were both done."KAI.""MOA." they yelled at same time

"I love you Kai." said Moa

"I love you too Moa." said Kai

**End lemon**

"Lets get dressed before someone comes down." said Kai

"Yea lets." said Moa

**Outside the door in resturant**

"Well they made up." said Nathen

"Ok. Come on David lets go have our fun." said Julia

Daivd nodded and fellowed

"Have fun you two." said Nathen

Nathen unlocked the door and went to Diva's room.

**Outside the basement window outside**

"Eww. Im going to mother" said Carl

**Outside door in alley**

"Well lets go to Diva's room Solmon." said James

Solmon followed.

**Upstairs in Saya**

Haji and Saya were kissing. Saya top and bra were off and Haji jacket and shirt were off. They heard Kai and Moa scream and stopped wat there doing.

"Well your plan worked better then expected." said Haji

"It seems that way. Eww." said Saya

"Saya are you going to say eww when we have sex?" asked Haji

"No when we do have sex it will far way from everyone." said Saya

"I understand my queen." said Haji kiss her neck

"Good now lets contunie. At leastg Kai will be quite for now." said Saya

They started kissing once again. After two hours they stopped. Saya went to sleep and Haji stayed next to her holding her. Haji closeing his eyes and just let the past few hours flow in mind.

**In Diva's room**

"Why are all of you in here?" asked Diva

"We heard Kai and Mao having sex and didn't wat to sick around hear more." said Solmon

"I see. Well do something I'm going back to sleep." said Diva

"Is prenangry is starting drain you mother?" asked James

"It not draining her. This five month when baby starts to wat lil more food, sleep even blood. This will stop next month." said Nathen

By the time Nathen was done explaining Diva was fast sleep.

"Night mother." said James

"Night Diva." said Solmon, Carl and Nathen

**On the way to Julia place**

"Well they're feeling better." said David

"Yep you can stay with me since Lewis his date over tonight." said Julia.

"Thanks." said David

There is your first lemon between Kai and Moa. Who should be next? Solmon x Diva, Julia x David. Or should I pair someone up? Nathen, James and Carl only guys that are single. Intell next time.


	19. What wrong with Moa

Something wrong with Moa

It be four weeks since Kai and Moa made up. Moa missed a week of school. She won't talk anyone not even Kai. Everyone is worried about her. Kai been escailly worried. Kai was able to get Moa in basement. They been arguing for hour. Everyone was outside doors and winndows.

"Moa please tell me why wont you talk to me and tell wants wrong?" asked Kai

"Because if I did you won''t want me." said Moa starting cry

"That crazy Moa I'll always want you I love you baby." said Kai wraping his arms around her.

"I love you too I just want you lose you Kai." said Moa

"You want lose me baby. So please tell me." said Kai

"I'm pregant Kai. My dad said ether I lose the baby or he'll kick out on streets." said Kai

Kai was silnet. He knew that when they had sex unprotected that she'll end up pregant. Moa thought he didn't want her or the baby. She tried to get away from him but he tight his grip around her. Made sure not to hurt her. Moa looked up an saw Kai smiling at her.

"You want me and baby?" asked Moa

"Of course I do I've always want you to have my baby when we got older but now good too. Maybe one of us should been protect for the other. Your moving in here and sleeping with me. Were also getting married." said Kai

"When? You want to get married to me?" asked Moa

"Yes and when whatever you between now and when baby born." said Kai

"Can we get married next week?" asked Moa

"Sure." said Kai

"Lets go upstairs and eat." said Kai

We they mgot upstair everyone was in restarut part of house. They talked lil about Moa and Kai what there going to do.

"So how about next friday on beach 6:30 pm sound good?" asked Joel

"Sounds good to us. Tomorrow while Diva, Saya and if you feel up to going school Moa we'll get started moving your stuff here." said Kai

Everyone nodded and head home and bed. Moa went upstairs with Kai and slept in his room.


	20. Plains of funture and explaining

Plains of funture

**With Saya and Haji**

"Haji when I kill Amushell want are we going to do?" asked Saya

"Anything you wish to do." said Haji

"You know that want I meant. I have no idea want going happen after Amushell died. Kai and Moa are going have baby and Diva too. Everyone has something to do but us." said Saya pulling her legs against her chest.

"I don't know ether." said Haji

"Want do you want to do Haji?" asked Saya

"Want ever you to do." said Haji

"Haji tell me what you want." said Saya

"I want you as my wife and mother of my childern that I want." said Haji

"Oh Haji of course marry you and have your baby." said Saya and jumping on him and though wraping arms around his neck.

"Then it decied after Amushell died will be married and soon after having a baby of ours." said Haji

"Sounds good to me. Were going to live?" asked Saya

"Were do want to live?" asked Haji

"Here but not so close to everyone somewhere in woods but close to ocean." said Saya

"I understand competely understand that." said Haji

"Do you have place in mind?" asked Saya

"Yes." said Haji

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Saya

"No." said Haji

"Why not?" asked Saya

"It surprise my love." said Haji

"Alright you can your sercert." said Saya

"I promise not dispoint you koi." said Haji

"I know you won't make sure you put something for yourself." said Saya

"I will." said Haji

**With Kai and Mao**

"Kai are you sure you want to marry me and want the baby?" asked Mao

"Of course I do. I was going marry you bit later down road but at least I don't have wait to long." said Kai

"Oh Kai." said Mao wrapping arms around his neck

"Now lets go bed Mao." said Kai

"Yes Kai." said Mao

They feel sleep holding each other.

**With Julia and David**

"David." said Julia

"What is it Julia?" asked David

"What in our funture?" asked Julia

"Honestly I have no idea." said David

"Oh ok." said Julia

"What wrong?" asked David

"Nothing." said Julia

David pulled over car and stopped on the side of the highway.

"Julia tell me what wrong." said David

"Do we have funture?" asked Julia

"I sure hope so. I don't want lose you." said David

"Me ether." said Julia giving kiss on check

"Let's no rush into anything. Amushell is still out there and after he dead we don't even know Saya and Haji's plans. I want mass up there plans." said David

"Me ether. Saya and Haji been though alot the last thing they need is reschuling there plans. Saya has alot on her plate." said Julia

"Yes I know. I'm surprise that Saya hasn't lost again." said David

"Saya never really lost it in Vatem. I think she was middle of some sort of process in and her mind was sleep. The only thing that we awaken was to fight to defend herself. She told me once that when Haji was trying to reason with her that she was slow calming down." said Julia

"I see. When the soldiers came to stop her they were only provecing her making her fight more." said David

"Yes. We should of listen to Haji when he said to let her sleep." said Julia

"I agree no matter how badly we want to end the battle we should never tried to wake her when she was not ready." said David starting to drive again

"You want to stay with tonight?" asked Julia

"Yes." said David parking and going to Julia place.

****

With Diva and her guys

"Well at least I'm not only pregant any more." said Diva

"Mother may I ask you something?" asked James

"Yes baby you can." said Diva

"What are you going to do when the babys are born?" asked James

"Don't know. Saya asked the same thing and I still have no answer." said Diva

"What did Saya sujust? asked Carl

"Well she asked does she want live here when there born or somewhere else." said Diva

"What did you say dear?" asked Nathen

"To live here. I asked her what her and Haji plans." said Diva

"What she say?" asked Solmon

"She doesn't know. She was going to ask Haji when she gets a change." said Diva

"I'm glad those two finally got together." said Nathan

"Why that Nathan?" asked Diva.

"Those two have love each other since the Joel that raise Saya when they became best friends." said Nathan

"I see no other person had change huh." said Diva

"Well back then Joel that raise her Saya need a real friend more then anything else. Once she had that Haji showed her caring, kindess, understandment that Saya fall in love with Haji and Haji saw how alonly she was and realize that all she need was friend just like him. Once Saya losein up he saw the real Saya. Saya once in while tested him make sure he wasn't like Amushell. He always passen whicch made her love him more." said Nathan

"So Saya always had the one person she wants." said Solmon

"Yes, when other guys said that they loved her. Saya didn't belive them and usely killed them." said Nathan

"Mother" James never got finish talking

"She sleeping." said Carl

Everypne was sound sleep. The next few days were going to be long.


	21. Wedding and plans

It was day before wedding and everything was going through smoothie. Kai and Moa had there partys and all Moa stuff was moved. Haji started working on house for him and her. Everyone was doing something. Saya finally to talk to Nathan alone.

"Nathan can I talk to alone?" asked Saya

"Of course dear come with me." said Nathan started walking down road

"Nathan have heard of any sighs of Amushell?" asked Saya

"No I haven't." said Nathan

"Ok when you do tell me aand don't tell anyone else." said Saya

"How come?" asked Nathan

"This my fight. Besides no one can risk it. Moa having baby and Kai needs to be her side. Diva having on and you, Carl, James and Solmon needs to stay. Mr. David and Ms. Julia don't need to get do this any more that goes for Joel and Lewis too." said Saya

"What about Haji?" asked Nathan

"This one fight I need him to stay here and wait my return." said Saya

"I understand dear but how you going to tell them?" asked Nathan

"I'll write you letter and I'll leave when they'er not paying attend it will be up to you give it to them." said Saya

"Well that will be fun. I'll let you know when I hear anything." said Nathan

"Thank you, let's go home." said Saya

"Yes we have big day today." said Nathan

Saya and Nathan back home and went bed. Soon everyone went bed.

**Day of wedding **

**With Moa in dressing room**

"Come on Moa everyone ready for you. Kai waiting for you." said Julia

"No I'm not going." said Moa

"Yes you are." said Diva

All three of them started to push her out the door and towards beach.

**With Kai in dressing room**

"Let's go Haji." said Kai

Haji was looking at Saya through mirror.

_"Damn Saya beautiful in that dress." thought Haji_

"Haji stop looking at Saya you can look at her when at wedding." said Kai

Haji nodded and fellowed out.

Doing the wedding Haji couldn't keep eyes of her. Saya was wearing ruby red dress that when down to her kness, no strips and v shape cute.

"You may kiss your bride." said prist

Kai passontly kissed Moa

**The after party**

Everyone was having a go beod time. Haji hasn't left Saya side all evening. Everything was going perfect.

"To Kai and Moa. Kai is pain neck and now Moa your stuck with him." said Saya

"To Kai and Moa." said Everyone reapet

"Not so fast." said voice runing in.

"Dad want are you doing here?" asked Moa

"Taking you docator and getting rid off that baby." said Her father

"No me and Kai are married and going to have this baby." said Moa

"What do mean married?" asked Her father

"That I'm Kai wife and he my husband." asked Moa

"Well you truly ruined your life you married this loser." said Her father

"He not a loser." said Moa crying

Kai wraped hid arms around her and let her cry.

"I suggest you leave now before I pound you too bloodly plulb." said Kai growing

"Kai please just hold me." said Moa

"Ok course Moa." said Kai

Moa father left with nothing else to say. When he left Kai calmed Moa down then left in private plan that Joel allowed them to use for there honeymoon. Everyone said goodbyes and went back to beds. Saya was able write that letter and gave to Nathan to hold on to. So far so good

* * *

So want does everyone think so far of story? Please review


	22. Saya's leaves to fight alone and reason

It been two months since Kai and Moa wedding and Nathan and Saya sercet talk. Nathan hasn't heard about anything about were Amushell. Kai and Moa been doing great. Kai makes sure Moa eats heathly and goes to doctor with her. Everyone been going great. Haji started building his and Saya home. Saya was sitting under tree at school when Nathan came up to her.

"Saya we need to talk." said Nathan

Saya nodded and fellowed him to his office. They were stop by Moa and Diva.

"What going on Nathan?" asked Diva

"Oh nothing dear I need to talk Saya alone for bit you two go home." said Nathan

Moa and Diva nodded and left.

**In Nathan office**

Nathan shut door to his office and locket it.

"Saya, Amushell as contacted me. He wants to fight you five days from now on desereted land outside Hon Lulu." said Nathan

"I see." said Saya

"How are going way to fight him?" asked Nathan

"While I need you get me airplane tickes and get me ride to island. I'll take off tomorrow morning the around 5. I'll just tell Haji that I have go libary early and get my sword before he comes back and give you to. They fingure out that I didn't go school or Julia and then you tell them." said Saya

"I understand let's hurry and get home." said Nathan using chevalire speed to there.

Saya handed Nathan her sword and Nathan left to make phone calls.

Saya made everyone dinner. She spent almost everyone expect Haji. Haji finally came back. Saya lead him to her room.

"Haji I need wake at 5 and get libary before school starts." said Saya

"I understand do need me wake you up?" asked Haji

"No." said Saya

"Alright night." said Haji

"Night." said Saya

Saya fell sleep and soon and Haji did too. Saya woke up at 4:30 am started getting. Before she left her room she gave Haji kiss on check and went downstairs were Nathan was waiting for her.

"I hope you know what your doing." said Nathan handing sword and plane

"I do, see you when I get back take care of everyone for me." said Saya

"I will be careful and return." said Nathan

"I will." said Saya with that she took off.

Saya got plane and left Okinwa and head to Hon Lulu. She got off plane waited to day to go fight Amushell which three days.

**In Okinwa**

It was same day when Saya but in different time. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" asked Kai

"No Saya not sick she left for school early today." said Kai

"She never showed up alright we'll find her." said Kai

Kai hung up the phone. Soon everyone was in resturant part and and it was closed.

"Were could Saya be?" asked Lewis

"I don't know. She lied to me." said Haji

"She must have good reason for doing it. It like Saya would lie and disapper without a reason." said Moa

"Your right Moa. Saya did have reason to leave and lie and I know why." said Nathan

"How the hell you know?" asked Kai

"Because I was up this morning when she left." said Nathan

"Then Nathan tell us why my sister left." said Diva

"I'll let Saya take care if that. But I can tell you that she doesn't any of you fellow her when you done reading this." said Nathan handing letter to Julia

Julia read out loud.

_Dear Everyone,_

_ If your reading this then you realize I'm gone. The night before Kai and Moa wedding I ask Nathan if he hears anything about Amushell to tell me and me alone. I don't want any of you getting into this fight. It between me and Amushell. Kai you can't go you need to be by Moa's side through her pregany I deciede that for you since you won't listen stupid. Joel there no way I'm letting Amushell kill you one Joel death is all I can handle. Mr. David and Julia and Lewis you three are getting too old fellowing me into battle. Diva you knew you and the rest of your __chevalires. Haji my love this one time you can't fellow me into battle I need you stay in Okinwa and wait for me. I will return and will not be killed by Amushell. Nathan thank you for your part even though I think you only did it becuase you love drama and like to bring bad news. Everyone stay in Okinwa were it safe don't fellow me. I can't protect the people I love and people I can sort of stand fellow. By the time you finish this I'll be one my way to fight Amushell. Intell I return live your lives. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you all should stop living. Haji I know you won't be able to so finsih house and help out. You ned to do something while I'm not there. _

_Love _

_Saya_

By the time Julia was done her, Moa, and Diva were crying. Solmon hold Diva and Moa and Julia went David and Kai. No spoke or moved. So Nathan decide to.

"Amushell want to fight her outside Hon Lulu in five days. Tomorrow she'll fight Amushell." said Nathan

"Why tomorrow?" asked Lewis

"It takes two days to get there by boat and another one to get were he is. She probley resting not far and all blood I packed for her will be gone. So you all know Saya wants while she goes fights I suggust you all pick off were you left today and go. I'll handle school." said Nathan and walkig out.

"Easy for him. Nathan was the only person able to say goodbye and good luck." said Moa

"It does makes sense why Saya did what she did. If we know and went with her. Saya will never fight well knowing were there." said Solmon

"I guess intell Saya return to us we contunie live our lives." said Mr. David

Everyone went bed and Haji look at Saya side of bed.


	23. Saya comes home

Five years later...

Moa gave birth to heathly boy and named it memory of Riku. Diva gave birth to twins girls Lilly and Mika. She and Solmon got married. Live happy with Moa and Kai. Haji finish thee house I moved all Saya things there. David and Julia got married two years later after everything was settled down. No one seen Nathan in last four in half years. James and Carl help around. Saya still hasn't returned yet. Everyone was at beach for Kai birthday. Riku was born on March 23 and twins July 12. Both Moa and Kai were in 20s Kai was turning 26. All sudden the twins and Riku started running towards someone.

"Uncle Nathan." said Riku

"Well hello Riku, Lilly and Mika." said Nathan

Everyone ran towards him.

"Nathan were the have you been?" asked Carl

"I been busy trying find Saya I wasn't coming back intell I found her after all if Amushell try to pull something and lose her memory again someone need to be there and bring her home." said Nathan

"Well did you find Saya?" asked Diva

"Ask her yourself. Saya come on out." said Nathan

They say someone walked down steps and over to Nathan. When she open her eyes it was Saya still life. Before anyone did anything Saya attached herself to Haji.

"I missed you Haji."said Saya hugging

"I missed you too my queen." said Haji hungging her back

"Hey we want hug too." wined Kai

"Too bad Haji the first person who gets hug from me." said Saya

"Saya were have you been the last five years?" asked David

"Well after I killed Amushell he deciede to bow up the island with me on it. I jump off cliff into ocean and glad I learn to swim and went back to Hon Lulu after that I don't remember what happen after that. When I woke up I was in hopastil and Nathan showed up week later snd then I was came here." said Saya nuzzling her head on Haji's chest and went to sleep.

"Haji take Saya to the house you build it she had very long day." said Nathan

But Haji as already took off to there new home. Saya woke up hour later.

"Haji want are you doing over there?" asked Saya

As soon Saya said something he was by her side.

"Haji want wrong?" asked Saya

"I been so scared that you woulgn't be able return to me." said Haji

"Haji I'm sorry I that scared you. When I was sleep I was dreaming of you and what we did alone in dark." said Saya rubbing his ear with hand and running her fingures through his hair with the other.

"Saya are you sure?" asked Haji

"You said you love me so prove that do you love me." said Saya

**Lemon**

Haji removed his own clothes and then her own. Hestarted to kiss his way down her neck, he sucked on the skin where his mark would go. He slipped his hand up her back making shivers go those her. He moved his hand to the front of her chest and massaged her right side, he licked his way up her body. He continued to massage her right breast. Haji licked the top of her left nipple making it hard. He licked and nibbled her chest then continued his way down. He paused.

"Haji I want you inside me now." said Saya

"This will hurt a bit." said Haji

"I been worse pain and I love you." said Saya

Saya snuggling into his chest, rubbing her figures along his six-pack. He took another sniff the fear was gone a replaced with anticipation. Haji gave her a kiss, he possessed himself at her enteric. He slowly pushed himself inside her. Never taking his eyes of her looking for any sign of pain. Haji pushed all the way in, braking her barrier. Tears began to steam down from saya closed eyes,she wined in pain.

Haji kissed her eyes when tears coming down. Once the pain was gone he slow pump in and out very slow.

"Haji...I'm not going to break fuck me right...very fast...very hard... use that chevalire speed and fuck me right." Saya said breathless

Haji didn't need to be told twice and use his chevalira speed to go fast and hard. Soon Saya was screaming anf moaning. Both Saya and Haji were almost done.

"HAJI!" yelled Saya "SAYA." yelled Haji.

Haji layed down beside her and pulled her close to him. Saya wraped her arma around him.

**End Lemon**

"I love you my queen." said Haji kissing her

"I love you to my knight." said Saya going to sleep

Haji soon too fall sleep.

**With gang on beach**

"Why the hell does Haji get to spend time with Saya first. We all miss her." said Kai

"Daddy, Uncle Haji miss Anutie Saya more then anyone here." said Riku

"Riku right Saya spend time with us later." said Mao

"Now let's go home and get some rest. When Saya and Haji get done catching up Saya will come see us intell let's go." said Mr.David

"Solmon do you still love my sister?" asked Diva

"I love her like family but no I love you my wife." said Solmon

"Good." said Diva

Everyone went home and to bed.

There Saya and Haji had there first lemon. There two or three chapters left.


	24. catching up

Next morning.

Saya woke up feeling great better then years. She nuzzled in Haji's neck she was happy and very satisfy from last night. The things Haji did tp her were amazing. Saya wounder how long he was plaining what to do her body. But Saya didn't really care she loved it. Haji pulled Saya closer to his body. He was in heaven he made love to his queen his love. But Haji wanted to know did he satisfy her? He had to know.

"Saya are you wake?" asked Haji

"Yes Haji I'm wake." said Saya

"Did I satisfy you?" asked Haji

"I'm very satisfy my loving knight very satisfy." said Saya

"Good." said Haji

"Haji get up." wined Saya

"Whats wrong?" asked Haji

"I'm hungry and I don't know where kitchen. Show me around house Haji." whined Saya

"Yes my love." said Haji grinning

They got up and put some clothes on. After Haji fix food for Saya he showed her around thier home. He started with garden his part of house. Then rest house. Saya hugged him and kissed with each part the house he showed her.

"Let's go see others they haven't spent any time with me." said Saya

"Is that such bad thing." said Haji

"Haji you had last night and this mornig with me." said Saya

"It not enough time and it never be enough time with you. Your mine." said Haji

"Are you going demad more my time for now on?" asked Saya

"Yes." said Haji

"I see. You can't catch me Haji." said Saya stared running

Haji went after. He used chevialer wings to catch up to her. He flew up into sky and started looking for his love in tress. He saw her. Divide down and grab her.

"You win." said Saya kissing his check

They went to Kai and Diva's home. Everyone talked what been happening the last five years.

"Sis me and Solmon are married." said Diva

"Well my plan worked." said Saya

"WHAT PLAN!? yelled everyone

"My plan to get Solmon and Diva together. Diva your the one who said you wanted the same thing I have and I gave you to you." said Saya

"What do mean?" asked Solmon

"I had no use for you Solmon. I never need Riku to be my chevialer but I did it to save him. Haji was only one need." said Saya

"Yes anutie." said Riku

"No you, Your name after your uncle for his memory." said Saya

"Really cool." said Riku

"So when you told me to protect Diva you knew I was going see another side of her and fell in love with her." said Solmon

"Yep because I really didn't feel like killing you." said Saya

"I see." said Solmon

"So Saya when you and Haji getting married?" asked Moa

"Soon as possible." said Haji.

"How about this Wednesday?" asked Joel

"Sounds great." said Saya

Everyone was glad Saya and Haji were getting married. Saya congrated David and Julia for getting married and baby on the way and congrated Diva and Solmon and Joel and his new wife for getting married. She was happy that Lewis was datting someone. She was exited to finaly get married to Haji to was after midnight when Haji carried Saya home. Today was monday and in two days he would be married to his queen.

"Next chapter" Haji and Saya wedding


	25. Saya wedding

The next two days were very busy. Haji barely saw Saya but it worth it when they're married. Saya deciede to wear the same dress ruby red dress she wore at Moa's wedding. It was day wedding and everyone were exicted. Haji was down ally waiting for his queen to come down. Joel was giving Saya away. Kai was his best man.

**with Saya**

"Alright Saya darling your already." said Nathan.

"Thanks let's go." said Saya

Saya walked over to Joel. The music started playing. When they reached Haji. Haji took her hand and went back to were he was at. The prist started speaking when he was done Haji kissed Saya he didn't didn't need to be told when his bride.

When they done kissing they walked down alley and soon everyone fellowed.

Everyone said congretes and Haji and Saya had there dance. They deciede to leave and dance with each other more privetly. Haji took her back their home and lad her on top bed.

**With Haji and Saya (Warning big lemon)**

Haji took of Saya clothes and his own. Haji didn't want to wait he had seen her in two days and He wanted he now.

She was again cut off when the demon's lips latched onto hers. He grinded his hips against her lustfully. "Feel how much I want you," he purred as his hard length pressed against her ass. He forced her hand down to cup his sex. Guiding her inside his pants he used her gentle hand to stroke himself. He showed her how he liked it and then returned to his own task as she continued to pump him. By now Sesshomaru had the girl pinned to a tree on the edge of the clearing, arm held above her head with his one hand while the other gently massaged her inner thigh. Leaving her lips, he placed soft kisses along her jaw line and down across her pale neck. When her found her pulse point her stopped and sucked the flesh into is mouth working it with his teeth and tongue. After a few minutes he brought his head up to look at the new red love mark he had given her. Again lowering his head, he trailed his hot mouth up to her now slightly swollen lips.

He started sucking her beast like newborn. Using his fangs he grazed it and let a small amount of her delicious blood fall into his mouth. Not wanting to leave the other mound unattended, He brought his hand of and massaged her flesh, switching between light caresses and rough squeezes. Switching breasts, he brought his mouth down on the other. He growled approvingly when she arched herself up into his hot touch and entangled her hair between her tiny fingers. Deciding that he'd had enough for now, he trailed kisses down her stomach and around to her inner thigh. The smell of her untamed desire was driving him mad as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Lifting his head, he carefully watched his own hand as he slipped a clawed digit between her nether lips. Oh god she was hot and tight and would soon be wet for him. He gazed at her lower regions while his finger began to pump in and out of her hot core. After developing a rhythm, he added another finger. He started to pump hard and slow, only to stop and pump fast. This process continued until he added another finger.

Haji looked up at his queen, "Ride my hand, love." Saya started move her hips. . Soon she began to furiously hump his hand in hopes of release. Saya had never felt such desire before and refused to let it go. In a few seconds Haji felt her tighten around his fingers and her nectar flow from her womanhood. His own sex tightened almost painfully as he thought of burying himself deep inside her. Crawling up her body he looked her in the eyes, "I want you to taste yourself pet. Suck your own juices from my fingers. Show me what a wanton bitch you really are." He slowly pressed his fingers against her lips and she hesitantly opened to accept them. He growled at the feeling of the light flicks her tongue gave the digits and she knew what he wanted. Her mouth molded around him and she began to suck hungrily at him. Yes, he thought that's right show me how much you want me. Again his mind drifted to thoughts of replacing his finger with a more needy member of his body. When he felt satisfied wither he pulled his hand away with a small pop.

Returning to his previous position, between her legs, he lowered his head until he was hovering right above her hot core. Gently, he licked her outer most parts of her nether lips. It was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He slid his tongue to the inside of her pussy lips and nipped at her lovingly. Soon, his mouth found her small bud and licked it in alternating soft and hard strokes. Each lick was fast and Saya wanted more. Unknowingly she pushed her hips up and began to grind herself into his face. Pleased, Haji took the bud into his mouth and sucked briefly. His hand had slyly slid itself around and was now pushing his long finger into her tight little asshole. There was a moan of protest when he let go and began to explore deeper. Finally he found her opening and roughly plunged his tongue into her. A gasp came to Haji's lips as he pumped his tongue in and out of her most secret place. He felt her tight walls begin to contract around his intrusive organ and soon her juices poured out onto his tongue. He greedily lapped it all up, not missing a drop, and then crashed his lips down on his bitch. He wanted her to taste herself again, know how she turned him on.

Her hard, erect nipples brushed up against his own and gave him a wicked idea. Smirking, he used his spare hand to place his erect member in between her soft mounds. A pleasured growl escaped his throat as her breasts squeezed him lightly. Grabbing one in each hand, he eagerly pushed the two together around himself as he started to thrust into them. Oh god it felt so good. The rough flesh of his erect member brushing against her smooth bosom. Before long he felt the urge to spill himself. So, he stood up on his knees and began to jerk himself off. Saya watched his hand make long hard strokes until a blast of white cum shot out and down at her breasts. Looking up at her soon-to-be-lover he told her, "Rub my essence into yourself. Let everyone know who owns you." Without a second thought she brought her hand up and began to rub the thick, sticky liquid into her skin like an expensive lotion.

This display was all to much for Sesshomaru as his length once again became painfully erect. We watched as his master rubbed his seed into her skin. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He pulled her to her knees as he stood in front of his mate. His member slapped across her face as she waited for instructions. "Suck me my queen," was all he said. Saya used her tongue to lick and circle the head while her small hands fondled his large balls, paying special attention to the small slip on the end. Using her hot tongue she licked carefully down his enormous shaft, lightly grazing it with her teeth every now and again. Haji groaned. It was the best blowjob he ever had and he wanted more. Becoming impatient, he thrust he hips forward catching her by surprise. He was now lodged deep in her throat and each time she swallowed he was in ecstasy. Soon her head began to bob up and down on him. Looking down, almost made him spill himself right then. He had waited so long for his little Saya to be in this position. He thoughts were jolted when she began to deep throat him. The tight walls of her throat squeezed him and soon he was once again, about to cum. "I'm going to cum in your mouth queen. I want you to swallow my entire load and love it," he growled out. A moment later he let out a resounding roar as he felt her throat milk him of his seed. Looking down he saw that she had swallowed what he had given her and was now licking her lips. "Good the my queen," he said as he tugged he head back by her hair.

"I want you to bleed for me, bitch. I want you to bleed for me as I bleed for you. Share with me that witch gives you life, let me share with you." This was all he said before he pushed her down on the ground again and slashed his claws across her shoulder. The deep red of her blood was beautiful against the pale milky white of her skin. His other hand at her hip and felt warm metallic blood flow into his mouth as he bit her chest. The pain was too much. Kagome dug her nails into her lovers back and ripped his flesh down in a long gash. Her hand slashed across his chest and let blood flow. As their blood began to mix together Sesshomaru managed to get out, "Good queen. My queen. Clean my wounds with your mouth." Saya lick his chest. He purred. Actually, this was most sexy thing Haji ever did and Saya loved it. At the same time, Sesshomaru brought his mouth to her shoulder and began to clean her of the sticky blood that now clung to her. Soon, both had entirely cleaned each other and once again, Haji slashed his lips across hers. Tasting his own blood from her mouth as she did his.

He lifted her up, only to push her down again on all fours. "I will claim every hole before the night is through my queen."She nodded. With that, he pushed his tip into her hot core until he reached her maidenhead.With that he quickly thrust into her, tearing her hymen. He growled as her walls clenched him, trying to draw him in deeper. Her whimper of pain faded into a moan as he began to move slowly in and out of her. It was all he could do to control himself, so when he heard his queen begging for him to ravage her and be rough with her, he let out a pleased growl from his chest. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to ram into her with all his might and his demonic speed. "You….are….mine…my queen!" Each word was accentuated with a hard thrust. He stopped, using all of his control, knowing this would make everything so much sweeter he said, "Say it. You are mine. I own you. You want me. Beg for it!"

Saya could hardly take it. "I am….yours…only yours….I am your property…I need you, please….I need you." Satisfied he again began thrusting into her as she writhed beneath him. He needed to release his blood beast. He needed to ravage her tiny body, let her know he wanted her. His eyes slowly changed to crimson and he let out a loud howl. Without warning he slipped himself from her opening and plunged himself into her tight little ass. Hearing her cry out, paused for a moment and his beast let out a deep calming growl. Soon though, he was once again lost to the world as his beast decided Kagome's fate. He grinded his hips into her ass before drawing himself out to the tip and ruthlessly slamming back in. He began a frenzied pace and was soon on the edge of his climax. With a feral howl he came into her little ass. He could feel his own cum flowing out and down her ass.

Already erect again, her flipped her over so she was lying under him. Thrusting himself into her tight core, he sensed as her orgasm became apparent, wanting to release at the same time as his mate, he quickened his already incredible pace. Turning her so that she was now sitting on top of him he growled out, "Ride me." Her sheath slowly lifted and descended upon his cock until he was half crazy. Flipping her over again, he once more took the dominate role. When he felt her walls squeeze him he let go of his own seed and proceeded to let out the most wild roar of his entire life.

He collapsed on her body and brought his tongue down to the flesh of her neck, he soothingly licked her before piercing her skin with his fangs. Now. Now she was his forever. Once she stopped bleeding, he rolled over onto his side and possessively pulled her body into his own. "Mine. Good. Mine." He nuzzled her mark and felt her lie her face against his toned chest before drifting off to sleep.

**End Lemon**

Saya woke up more satifised then three days ago. Haji did amazing job. Soon Haji woke up. He was going apoglize but never got change Saya spoke first.

"Haji that was amazing. I going to let you be in charge of sex." said Saya

"Yes my queen." said Haji

"Let's go back to sleep I'm tried." said Saya

"Haji nodded and went back sleep.

* * *

How was it? I can't do lemon sense that well so I copy from other stories or from my own. The lemon read was from Claiming My Tesnshi a Inuyasha fanfiction for KagomexSesshomaru Should I do one more chapter? Please reveiw


	26. Epoglie

Haji had kept Saya in thier room for two weeks. Haji had her in every possible way. He wanted to get Saya pregant. He wanted her to mother of his childern. He knew that she wanted to become a mother. He saw she looked at others that have way they both win. He laid on hs bed with his lovely Saya laying on top of him naked with just the top covers covering them. He smiled down at her. He made appointment with Juliea two weeks after he got done with Saya. For right now he going to make sure Saya eats and gets sleep.

**Two weeks later**.........

Haji and Saya where inside Juliea office waiting for Juliea to get back with tests results. Haji hoped he got Saya pregant. He knew that Saya becoming a mother. Now he was wanting to see what Juliea says from test. Juliea came back with smile on her face.

"Well Saya I have some good news for you." says Juliea

"Really? What is it?" asks Saya

"Congretes Saya your pregant." says Juliea

Saya eyes wided and she looked at Haji and then at Juliea. She kept looking back and forth between the two. Haji had huge smirk on face. Saya eyes wided more.

"You knew that I was going get pregant. I should of known when you kept me in our room for past two weeks doing nothing but sex, rest, eat, and more sex." says Saya

"Are you angry my queen?" asks Haji with puppy eyes

"No Im not mad I just would like to know in advice." says Saya hugging him

Haji hugged her back. Over take few months Haji rarely left Saya side which not much of surprise from before but this time a lot more watchfull. Saya water broke in middle of winter. She had a boy and girl. She named them Luna and Jin. Luna was like Saya in every way she was and Jin was Haji calm and good with his hands. Everyone was surprise had boy. Jin was first king in ever.

Juliea and David were expecting 6 months. Juliea found a cure so the Diva and Saya wont have too sleep for 30 years long with Jin, Luna, Lilly and Mika. Somehow Joel had got his wife pregant. But when your rich you can get surgey to help with you just about everything. Luis moved back to America and lost over 11 pounds saying something about his old buddies. He started to date again.

Kai and Moa had two twins name Nagie and Jewel. Moa finished high school and started going to collage and stay at home mom. Kai runs the family resturant. He helps Moa as much as he can. Riku, Lilly and Mika help around house.

James and Nathan and starteda dating. They moved into there own apartment. It love/hate relationship between them. But at end day they make unstop love to each other. Everyone though it weird that two Chevaliers from same queen are dating. But Nathan cleared that up for everyone. He wasnt Diva chevalier or Sayas. He belong to thier mother and it also why Saya can't kill him or really anyone else. But James? Everyone though Nathan would be with Carl or James with Carl. So Carl got into the relationship too. So Carl belongs to both James and Nathan and all three guys are very happy.

Diva found it very strange but paid no mind to it. Solmon and Diva took off for while to travel the world since Diva never got a really chance. So now they deciede would be good chance. Kai agreed to watch the Lilly and Mika.

Everyone happy and heathly. But everyone agrees James/Nathan/Carl make a very strange couple but they find way for make it work.

* * *

Well I deciede to change the ending to make it better. I tried not make any grammer or spelling mistakes. So hope u like this ending more


	27. Poll notice

There poll up saying should i do a esp on new surprises about the kids?


End file.
